


Library

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and Eren have a little encounter in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library

Armin walked into the library, clutching a stack of books he had to return. He was supposed to meet Eren here, but he was about ten minutes early, so he had some time for himself. He decided to spend it looking at books. After he dropped his books off for return, he walked into the fiction section, and promptly ran into someone as he turned the corner.  
The person stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, the book they were holding falling next to them, pages open.  
“Armin, geez...” It was Eren, holding his head where it had hit the floor.  
“Sorry...” Armin blushed. “I thought I was the early one... What are you reading?”  
Eren grabbed the book. “Nothing...” he laughed. “What are you doing here?”  
Armin looked at Eren, puzzled. “Can I see the book?” he asked, kneeling down next to Eren.  
Eren’s face turned red. “I don’t think you should be... reading... this. This is intended for mature audiences... Armin?”  
Armin was staring at the cover of the book. “Eren?” he said, whispering. “Why would you be reading a book about sex positions?”  
“I...” Eren stuttered.   
“You don’t even have anyone to... you know...” Armin said, his face heating up. “And plus, you’re kind of... young, don’t you think?”  
“I’m not young...” Eren said. “And besides, I have one person... who probably doesn’t love me back... but I do have fantasies...”  
Armin’s eyes narrowed. “Are you telling me you have sexual fantasies about someone both of us know?” He shook his head. “Eren, I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but this isn’t... you.”  
Eren sighed. “Armin. You’ve never even shaken hands with him. Never had conversation with him. But you know him. You know he’s important to you, right?”  
“Eren... Damn it, Eren. If it’s confession time, I have something to- hey, wait. You said him.”  
“I know,” said Eren.   
“Then you’re... Eren?”  
Eren was staring at the floor, blushing. “Fuck this.”  
“What can I do?” Armin asked. “I know this is a weird time to say this, but I’m into... someone... too...” He trailed off.  
“Armin, you unknowing little thing, you don’t understand about having a crush on your best friend...” Eren said, laughing a little.  
“I’m not little, and I do understand. I like...” Armin stopped. “Actually, I...”  
Eren got to his knees and put the book down next to him. “I like someone who’ll never like me back...” He paused. “Armin. What is your... confession?”  
“I like boys,” whispered Armin. “More importantly, I like...” he said. “I like... you, Eren.” He closed his eyes and waited for Eren to punch him. Instead, he felt a kiss on his nose. He opened his eyes. Eren was centimeters away from him, his green eyes large.   
“Armin?”  
“Eren?”  
“I like you too.” Eren said, pausing. “I’ve liked you for years. But I just can’t express it.”  
Armin blinked. “Can we...” he stopped. “Can we try something?”  
“What is it?” Eren asked.   
“Can we try to kiss?” he blushed. “I know that if the librarian walks in here, she’ll kick us out, but...” He looked into Eren’s eyes. “I don’t care,” he smiled.  
Eren nodded and put a hand on the back of Armin’s head. “As long as we can try something from the book as well...” he whispered.  
Armin felt his face grow warm. “You mean you want to... do things with me?”  
“I’ve always wanted to...” Eren kissed him softly.  
Armin sighed and closed his eyes, pressing himself against Eren.  
After a minute, which felt like an hour, Eren finally pulled away.  
Armin opened his eyes and looked at Eren. “Eren? I’m afraid. We don’t have any... lubrication.”  
Eren stood up and stretched. “I have some in my bag.”   
“You carry lube around with you?” Armin said, getting to his feet.  
“Yeah.” Eren said, grabbing his backpack off a shelf and unzipping it. He dug through it for a minute before he found a smaller bag. He tossed it to Armin. “Can you find the lube in there?”  
Armin nodded, and unzipped it. He pulled out a small bottle. “Is this it?”  
Eren smiled, taking the bottle from Armin. “Yes, Armin. That’s it. Now, can you get on your hands and knees?”  
Armin did so, sticking his ass in the air. “Good enough?” he whispered.  
“Yep,” said Eren. “I’m going to put some lube on you, okay?”  
“Okay,” said Armin. “Will this hurt?”  
“Um, probably not that bad.” Eren said, pulling down Armin’s pants.  
“You mean it will hurt?” His voice shook.  
“Well, I have to make sure that I can actually... you know, enter you without it hurting you. So that’s what the lube is for. So I can slide in easily. Your ass is really tiny,” Eren commented.  
“Can you not call it that?” Armin said, blushing. “I don’t like it when you swear.”  
“Okay, okay...” Eren laughed, squeezing some lube onto the palm of his hand. Putting the bottle down, he wiped some up with his fingers. “Ready?”  
“Uh-huh,” whispered Armin. 

\--part dos

Eren gently stuck one finger, coated in lube, into Armin, moving it around. “God, Armin, you’re so tight...”  
Armin moaned softly. “Oh Eren...” He squirmed, trying to get Eren in deeper.   
Eren smiled and pushed another finger in.   
“Eren!” Armin squeaked.  
Eren spread his fingers apart, trying to see what could fit inside Armin.  
Armin moaned. “It hurts! Stop stretching me!”  
Eren clamped a hand over his friend’s mouth. “Shhh...” he whispered. “You want this, don’t you?”  
Armin nodded. “Mmm-hmm!”   
“Then you gotta be quiet!” Eren said. “No moaning.”  
Armin nodded again.   
Eren released his hand.  
Armin spat on the ground. “You got lube in my mouth!” he whispered.   
“Oh, sorry!” Eren laughed. He pulled his fingers out.  
Armin shivered. “I feel so empty... I kind of like you inside me.”  
“Can you take something bigger than two fingers?”  
Armin shrugged. “I just don’t know.”   
Eren unzipped his pants. “You don’t know? Well then, it’s time to find out...” He pulled his pants down, exposing himself to the cool library air. “Hard or soft?”  
“H-hard...” Armin stuttered.  
Leaning over Armin, Eren positioned himself. “Ready?”  
He was met by a whimper from Armin. “I feel you against me!”  
Eren wrapped an arm around Armin’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. “I know,” he laughed.   
“I-I’m ready, Eren!” Armin whispered, shaking.  
“Three...” Eren closed his eyes.  
“Two...” Armin clenched his teeth, waiting for the sharp burst of pain.  
“One!” Eren thrust into Armin, hard.  
Armin inhaled sharply. “Eren,” he hissed. “Oh God Eren... you’re so big!”  
Eren blushed. “Hurt much?”  
“Yes! Like... like hell, that’s what!”  
Eren laughed. “Well, you are a small little thing... with a very tight booty.”  
“Booty?” Armin laughed, cracking the shell of pain in his ass.  
“Yeah, Armin. I just put my ding-dong in your bootyhole.”  
Armin bucked his hips. “Yeah, now you’re about to screw me like there’s no tomorrow,” he said, giggling.  
“Yeah, you little cutie. You like this, don’t you!” Eren laughed quietly. He rocked backwards and sat down, holding Armin on top of him.   
Armin splayed his legs out to the side and bounced up and down. With every down, a little moan of ‘uh,’ escaped his lips.  
Eren shifted his hips and pulled Armin down on him.  
Armin moaned quietly. “Ahhh... damn it Eren! I can’t... I’m gonna come!”  
Eren’s eyes grew large. “M-me t-too,” he stuttered, tensing up. He sucked in a breath.   
Armin clenched his teeth and stuck his hand down his pants, grabbing himself, trying to stop the reaction. “Eren! I can’t come now! I’ll wreck my pants!”  
“T-then pull y-your pants d-down!” Eren whispered. “Oh my god!” he hissed, exploding into Armin.  
Armin sucked in his breath and let go, allowing himself to come inside his pants. Biting his cheek, he tasted blood.

(part threeeeee)

 

Armin removed his hand, which was soaked in fluid, and stood up, dripping Eren’s cream from his asshole. He moaned. “I gotta... use the... bathroom... gotta get this out,” he whispered.  
Eren smiled and wiped his dick off with his shirt. “I’ll come with you.” He pulled his pants up and zipped them.  
“I feel so full, Eren!” Armin said, pulling the butt of his pants up to cover himself. He made his way into the bathroom, moaning slightly every time he took a step.  
When they got inside the bathroom, and shut the door, Eren pinned Armin against the wall and kissed him.  
“Thanks for pleasuring me, cutie.”  
A stall door slammed open. “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?” said a voice. Eren turned his head, letting Armin go.  
“Jean, you horseface! What the fuck are you doing here?” he said.  
Armin blushed and put his head in his hands.  
Jean looked at them. “You weirdos are driving me nuts. Next thing I know, you guys will be fucking each other in public buildings.”  
Armin raised his head and looked at Eren.  
Eren stared at Jean. “How the fuck do you know we did-”  
He was cut off by Jean’s scream of, “YOU DID THAT? WHY THE FUCK?!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE STRAIGHT, DUDE!”   
Armin looked at Jean. “Look here, Jean. We didn’t do anything wrong. Sure, we screwed each other on the floor of the library, and sure, my bootyhole might be full of Eren’s cum, but please, Jean, just leave us alone, just for once.”  
“YOU DID WHAT!? YOUR ASS IS FULL OF-- EREN!?! YOU FUCKED THE LAME BLONDE GUY WHO LOOKS LIKE A CHICK WITHOUT BOOBS?!” Jean screamed.  
“Uh, Jean?” Eren said, blushing. “I’m sorry. He’s not lame. Sure, he may look girlish, but that’s just how he looks. I personally think he’s cute.”  
The door opened. Marco popped his head in, “Hey Jean. What’s going on in here? Ready for the hot date?”  
Jean blushed. “There... are people... Marco!”  
Marco blushed. “Uh, sorry Jean. We all know you’re so tender about the ones you love that you cannot bear for them to express their emotions in front of you.” He walked up to Jean and planted a kiss on his cheek. “How’s that?” He looked at Jean’s horrified expression. “What is going on here?”  
Jean sighed. “Well, apparently Armin just got fucked by this guy here...” He pointed at Eren.   
Eren blushed. “Whoa, Jean, don’t go telling people about our secrets,” he winked.  
Jean’s face became red with rage. “SECRETS?!” he roared. ”WHAT TYPE OF SECRETS DO YOU SPEAK OF?!?”  
Eren smiled. “I mean what we did in the car last week... Don’t tell me you don’t remember!” He turned to Armin and winked, holding in his laughter.   
Marco looked at Jean. “You little cheater!”  
“I DID NOTHING!” yelled Jean. “HE’S LYING! I’M INTO YOU, MARCO! NOT EREN!”  
The freckled man sighed and bit his lip. “I saw them as I was checking out, and I guess you’re telling the truth.”  
“YOU SAW US!?” screamed Armin.  
“Yeah, it was pretty cute. You guys were just kissing like there’d be no tomorrow.”  
Armin sighed. “You saw no R-rated material?”  
“When I passed for the second time, I did see you sitting on Eren, but nothing sexual.” Marco said.  
Eren blushed. “Yeah, that was sexual, Marco.”  
Marco blushed. “Oh...”  
Jean sighed. “So they really did that... dear lord.”  
Marco punched him lightly. “Remember the museum, Jean.”  
Jean blushed. “WHY DO YOU BRING THAT UP NOW?” he shrieked.  
Marco shrugged. “So they wouldn’t be alone.”  
“Alone how?” Armin asked.  
“Alone as in the only people in the room who’ve done sexual things in a public place.” Marco laughed.  
Armin’s eyes widened. “You... Jean...”  
“Yeah.” Marco rubbed his arm. “We kinda got it on in the handicapped stall of the men’s room at the art museum. Fun story. I’ll tell it to you later. Anyway, we got found out when Jean here screamed.”  
“By the janitor,” Jean mumbled.  
Eren sighed. “Look guys, we all want to hear your lovely sex stories, but we kinda have to get something out of Armin.”  
Armin blushed.  
“What happened?” Marco asked.  
“OH, EREN JUST CAME IN HIS LITTLE ASS, THAT’S ALL,” said Jean loudly and sarcastically.  
“I don’t know how to get it out, though.” Armin said. “My booty really hurts besides. I don’t want to hurt it further.”  
“Booty?” said Marco.  
“He doesn’t like to swear,” said Eren.  
“Um...” Marco said. “That’s nice.”  
Eren sighed. “Can you climb on the sink?” he asked Armin.  
Armin climbed up onto the counter. “Yeah?”  
“Now stick your butt out towards me, and get on your hands and knees.”  
He did so, and Eren could see the wet mark where the cum was soaking through his pants. He gently pulled down Armin’s pants, exposing his ass.  
Armin cringed. “Eren, there’s people!”

-part four- 

“Nothing they haven’t seen before in the showers,” Eren replied.  
Marco turned away. “I won’t look.”  
Jean sighed loudly. “Your ass is really tiny, Armin.”  
“Uh, THANKS?!”  
“And cum is dripping out of it hella fast...” Jean added.  
“STOP LOOKING AT ME!”  
“That’s a lot of cum,” said Jean.  
“GOD DAMN IT JUST FRICKING STOP IT JEAN YOU HORSEFACED IDIOT!”  
Eren softly licked Armin’s asshole, making him shudder. “Ohhh...”  
Jean blushed. “Uh... PDA!”  
Eren turned towards him and narrowed his eyes just as the door opened, banging into Marco.  
“SHIT!” said Marco, “THAT HURT!!”  
“MARCO!” hissed Jean. “SHUDDUP!”  
“Why?”  
“Anyone care to explain what’s going on in this room?” Levi walked into the bathroom, holding a laptop.  
Eren pulled up Armin’s pants. “Nothing, sir!” he squeaked.  
“Or maybe you could explain what I found on the security cameras, EREN.” said Levi, smirking and opening the laptop.  
Eren blushed. “Uh, yes sir. We didn’t do anything, honest!”  
“When I asked the librarian for the security tapes, I found you cuddling the large stuffed bear in the children’s department.” He paused. “What does the ‘we’ mean? And also, why did Armin wet himself?”  
“It’s not piss,” grumbled Jean.   
Levi looked at Jean. “Then what is it?”  
Armin jumped off the counter. “Sir, all due respect, but is it really your business? We’re off-duty. You’re not in charge of us now,” he paused. “So please, Captain Levi, just leave us alone.”  
Levi clenched his teeth. “Brats.” He sighed. “But if it’s not piss, then what is it? And what does the ‘we’ mean?”  
“I can explain,” said Armin. “Eren and I... well... we...”  
“They fucked each other,” said Jean.   
Levi stared at Eren.  
“Nobody lost their virginity in this situation, I think,” continued Armin. “I’ve been raped, and I think Eren’s had a girlfriend.”  
Levi switched his gaze to the blonde. “You’ve been raped?”  
“By bullies. I was in second grade.”  
“Oh my lord,” said Eren. “Why didn’t you tell us?”  
Armin looked at his feet and blushed. “I didn’t know what it was... I just felt immense pain down there and someone shooting liquid... into me...” A tear ran down his face.  
“Uh, Armin’s right,” Eren said, changing the topic, “I have had a girlfriend, and yeah, we kinda... yeah.”  
Levi looked at Eren. “This entire time, I thought you were into-” he stopped. “Someone else.”  
“Who?” asked Marco.   
Levi glared at him. “Me.”  
“Whoa,” said Marco. “No offense, but Eren, you have crazy tastes. That guy is twice as old as you.”  
“I DON’T LIKE HIM!” Eren shrieked. “I LIKE ARMIN!”  
Levi blushed. “So you’d never...”  
Armin sighed loudly. “Eren?”  
Eren turned towards his crying friend. “What is it?”  
“Before Levi asks you this question, I have a proposal for you.”  
Eren blushed. “Proposal?”  
“I’m sorry,” Armin said. “I should have said question.”  
“Go ahead,” said Eren. 

-PART FIVE-

“Will you be my boyfriend?” whispered Armin, putting his hands on Eren’s shoulders.  
Eren kissed him. When he pulled away, he nodded. “Of course.”  
Levi threw his hands into the air. “My question was going to be something of the same sort. But, I’ll leave this happy couple to be happy. Happier than me,” he spat, kicking the door open and storming out of the bathroom.  
“He’s jealous,” whispered Armin. “He likes one of us, Eren.”  
Eren blushed. “It’s me,” he finally said.  
Marco put his head in his hands. “Eren, you’re fifteen.” He paused for effect. “Levi’s thirty. It has to be either Jean or me. We’re eighteen.”  
“We can vote,” said Jean, giving them the thumbs up.  
There was a knock at the door.   
“Come in,” shouted Eren. “It’s a public bathroom!”  
“You’re a horrible person!” cried a girl’s voice from outside. “I thought I could trust you to be straight!” The door cracked open. “Is anyone naked or exposing themselves?”  
“No,” said Armin.  
“May I come in?”  
“Yeah,” said Marco.  
The door opened all the way and Mikasa stepped into the men’s room. Her eyes were rimmed in red and tears were streaming down her face. “Armin... Eren... Levi just told me everything. You are horrible friends. I’m done.”  
Eren rushed to her and hugged her. “Mikasa, what’s wrong?” he whispered into her ear.  
“I love you, Eren,” she cried. “I wanted to be with you... but now that I found out,” she sniffed, “that you prefer the company of men,”  
“Hey, that’s not true!” interjected Eren.  
“Then why on Earth would you... fuck Armin?” she sobbed. “I thought you loved me back!”  
“We’re siblings,” he whispered. “I do love you.”  
“If you love me, then why did you choose Armin over me? And why do you claim to be straight even though I can tell Armin just had sex with you?”  
“I’m bi,” whispered Eren.   
“Then kiss me,” Mikasa yelled.  
Eren blushed. “I’m in a relationship.”  
Mikasa glared at Armin.  
Armin scuffed his shoe on the floor.  
She sighed, leaned in, and kissed Eren, hooking her arm around the back of his head so he couldn’t move his head away.  
“HEY!” Armin cried out. “He’s mine!”  
Mikasa glared at him.  
Eren made a muffled ‘mph!’ noise and clenched his jaw.  
After about a minute of continued liplock, Mikasa pulled away, panting. “Eren! Oh Eren!”  
Eren stared at the floor. “Mikasa...”  
“I want your body,” she whispered.  
“HOLY COW,” shouted Eren, struggling to get away from her. He finally pulled away and rushed to Armin, who kissed his cheek.  
“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” he whispered to his boyfriend.  
A tear ran down Mikasa’s cheek. “I’m ending this now.” She opened her purse and went into a stall, closing and locking the door.  
There was a drip on the floor, and a little yelp.  
“She’s...” Jean stuttered. “She’s... pleasuring herself.”  
Armin bent down and looked at the floor inside the stall. “She’s pulled her feet up,” he said. “There’s something red on the- no.” He backed up, falling on his butt. “She didn’t mean... when she said she was ending this... she didn’t mean... her... life. Right?”  
He looked up at Eren with panic in his eyes. “She meant our friendship? RIGHT?”  
There was laughter from inside the stall. “Oh, what did I mean,” said Mikasa. “Friends are life. And now that I lost my friends, my life must end soon...”

-part sex i mean six-

“Holy shit,” said Armin. “She slit her wrist.”  
He ran to the door and banged on it. “MIKASA, PLEASE COME OUT!”  
“I’m dying,” she answered.  
Armin got on his hands and knees and slithered under the door. “Oh my fucking god,” he said. “She’s bleeding like hell. Someone call an ambulance!” he said, opening the stall door.  
Jean whipped out his phone and dialed 911.  
Armin lifted Mikasa up and dragged her out of the stall. Her clothes were stained red, and she was bleeding from her left wrist. A part of her blade was clutched in her other hand.  
“Oh my lord,” whispered Eren. “Mikasa, no.”  
She opened her gray eyes and looked up at him. “Mikasa yes,” she laughed.  
“Yeah, hi. My friend just slit her wrist?” Jean said, apparently talking to the operator at 911. “Yeah. Yeah. Uh-huh?”  
Tears welled up in Eren’s eyes.   
“Mmm? What was that? Oh, okay. Yes, she still has the blade.” Jean paused. “Part of her sword. We’re cadets. Yeah.” He turned to Armin. “Make a tourniquet out of whatever, just FAST!”  
Armin set Mikasa down on the floor and unbuttoned his shirt.  
Eren stared at him, wide eyed. “Armin... you’re so...”  
“NOT NOW!” Armin screamed. He tugged his shirt off and wrapped it tightly around Mikasa’s forearm.  
“Good,” said Jean. “The ambulance will be here quickly.”  
Marco sighed. “Did she have to go that far?”  
Armin looked at him. “I know. She was upset, but... geez.”  
Mikasa coughed. “Stop trying to save me.”  
Armin bent down in front of her and took her blade. “You will not be needing this.” he said.  
He went into a stall and flushed it down the toilet. When he turned around, he saw Eren in the doorway. His eyes had teared up, and his nose was red.   
“Eren?”  
Eren walked towards him. “Armin,” he said, “I don’t know what to do. She’s still bleeding.”  
Armin hugged Eren and kissed his cheek. “Everything will turn out all right.”  
Eren wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and rested his head on his shoulder. “You... think that? She’s still bleeding. And I feel like we caused this.”  
“Me too,” said Armin.   
Eren lifted his head off Armin’s shoulder and touched noses with him.  
Armin blushed. “Eren, not now!”  
Eren kissed him, their lips crashing together.  
Armin felt Eren shift. He smiled and pulled away. “Eren?”  
Eren wrapped his hands around his waist, pulling them closer together. His mouth centimeters from Armin’s, he laughed. “Armin, when we’re at the hospital, can we go to the mens’ room again? This is fun.”  
Armin nodded. “Bring your book. We can try something new out.”   
“I want you now.” Eren whispered.  
Armin kissed him. “Not now.” he said, winking. “But soon.”  
The door banged open again and they jumped. They ran out of the stall. “Is this- oh. Levi.”  
Levi glared at them, then shifted his gaze to Mikasa, lying in a bloody heap on the floor. “What did you do to her?”  
“She did that to herself,” said Marco, bending down and touching her head. “The ambulance is coming.”  
“You brats will have a lot to explain.” Levi smirked.  
“Not a lot,” said Eren. “Just some.”  
“Some... like... oh, 911, I fucked my best friend in the library and then my sister got made because she loves me and she slit her wrists in pure rage?” Levi smiled. “You are going to be in so much trouble... your shitty little...”  
Marco laughed.  
“What is it?” Levi snarled.   
“Look behind you,” said Marco.  
(PART SEVEN)

Levi spun around and found himself facing his Commander.  
Erwin was looking down upon the scene with great interest. “What is going on here?” he asked.  
“Wha-what are you doing here?” Levi stuttered.  
“I came to pick you up? Like you asked me?”  
Armin crossed his arms. “So you’re upset because Eren’s dating someone other than you, but you ask him to take you home?”  
Erwin looked at Levi. “I thought you...”  
Levi stared back up at him. “It’s not that way...”  
Erwin picked Levi up and hugged him. “Levi.”  
Levi grunted, muffled by the larger man. “Put me down.”  
Erwin set him gently back on the floor. “Look, Levi. I know you’re... interested in Eren, and you’ve told me about it many times.” He paused. “But you are-”  
“SHUT UP!” Levi screamed.   
“Dating someone.” Erwin finished. “Namely, me.”  
Eren blushed. “Oh.”  
Armin sighed. “Eren, it’s okay.”  
They could suddenly hear a siren.  
Mikasa sat up. “What? Commander? Captain?”  
Armin rushed over to her and pushed her back down. “Keep on laying down. I think that’ll help.”  
Mikasa groaned. “Armin... it stings.”  
The bathroom door flew open.   
A paramedic rushed into the room, scooped up Mikasa, and carried her out. Everyone rran after them.

\---lil break

It had been three hours of waiting. Eren and Armin, Jean, Marco, Erwin and Levi were all standing outside Mikasa’s room. They hadn’t been let in yet.  
A nurse came out.   
Eren turned towards her. “Any news?”  
The nurse looked at him sadly. “She’ll pull through, hopefully... but she has an infection, probably because she was lying on the bathroom floor.”  
“My... sister!” Eren screamed. He sat down, put his head on his knees, and began to cry.  
The nurse bent down. “Can I call someone for you? Your mother? Girlfriend?”  
“I don’t have either,” sobbed Eren, crying harder.   
The nurse stood back up and looked at the five. “Sorry. Can I get you anything to eat?”  
Armin nodded. “Can we have a private room?” he asked. “I’d like to talk to him.”  
“And you are?”  
“His... boyfriend, miss.”  
The nurse blushed. “Oh. Okay. You guys can go into room seven.” She stopped. “And may I ask, can I get you a shirt?”  
Armin shook his head. “It’ll just get wet.”  
The nurse nodded. “Okay.” She pointed to the left. Room seven is that way. All of you can go in there if you like, there’s chairs and a bed.”  
Armin nodded. “Thanks.”  
The nurse smiled and went back into the room, drawing the blinds behind her.  
Armin dragged Eren into room seven.  
“Armin?”  
Armin closed the curtains and turned off the lights. “Get in bed.”  
Eren scrambled into the bed and pulled the sheets up around him. “Armin, what are you doing?”  
Armin smiled and got into the bed as well, nuzzling Eren’s chest.  
“A-Armin?”  
“I’m trying out something from the book,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Please add me on tumblr for more to come!   
> @theoceanshouldbepastel


End file.
